With Great Power
by Tif S
Summary: AU: Post Labor of Love. After his encounter with Cruella, Henry wants to find the Quill, but what will happen when he finds others he didn't expect? How will this affect his decision? Could it provide the solution he hoped for, add more problems, or help him find a new one? Now being expanded past a three shot!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, here with another short story. I came up with this after I saw Henry and Cruella's encounter in Labor of Love, kind of a what-if, born out of a desire to have Henry learn more about being the author, and also an excuse to write Merlin and Henry interacting, because I really liked Once's version of Merlin haha. This is most likely, more than likely a major AU, but hey, that's what fanfiction is for right? This will be a two or three parter that could maybe be expanded into a full length story, but will most likely remain no longer than a three shot. I don't own Once Upon a Time.**_

* * *

 **Part One**

Henry deftly sidestepped Robin, flinched as the man's hand fell on his shoulder.

"We'll figure something else out. Don't worry."

"I know." Henry nodded. And he would. Cruella's words vibrated through his brain. His mom wouldn't have to live with the guilt. She wouldn't have to fight herself anymore. He knew since her time as the Dark One that she had lost something, something he could help her find just like he'd always helped her. Maybe he could give it back to her if he could find the Quill. He was the Author. He should be able to help make his family's stories just a little better… right?

"You coming Henry?" Robin was waiting.

He nodded, both a confirmation and a resolution to himself. He would do what he had to.

* * *

The one thing Henry wouldn't do was go to Cruella. She had brought the matter to his attention, but he knew the dangers of aligning with her. He would _not_ give her an opportunity to manipulate the situation, and then there was the matter of if she had even told the truth. He'd focus his attention on finding the Quill before he took any further action. Perhaps, and this thought had occurred to him as well, he could use it to free Hook.

"Hey Kid, you doing okay?" His mom looked across at him. They were eating… something… at pseudo-Granny's. Henry thought it was gingerbread, but he wasn't too sure. You can never be too sure in the Underworld, especially considering it was the Blind Witch's cooking.

"Oh yeah, fine." Henry nodded. "Just thinking."

"Operation Firebird?"

"Yeah, I just… feel really bad I couldn't find the plans."

"You know," Emma took a sip of her cocoa, okay, but nowhere near Granny's caliber. "Not everything always works the first time. We just have to keep trying."

"I know."

"Hey," she placed her hand on top of his. "Don't _you_ give up. If you give up, then we're really done." She squeezed his hand. "And I think we've still got some fight left."

Henry gave a small smile. "Yeah...thanks Mom."

"Anytime."

It was surprisingly easy to sneak off during one of the many strategy sessions. Watching Gold had taught him a few things. Now that Cerberus had been defeated, there really wasn't the sharpest eye on him anymore, not that it was anyone's fault. It was a tense moment, given that they were so close or seemingly, deceivingly close to finding Hook. Henry figured, the best way to approach things, was to walk around see if things really were as similar to Storybrooke as they'd appeared so far. If that was the case, then the book, and the Quill, could only be in one place.

* * *

He could see the boy through the window. Hidden behind a curtain, he didn't think that the boy would expect that he was here. Of course, he wouldn't have either. The black cuff latched to his arm pulsated, grew even tighter on his wrist. Hades had planned ahead, but of course, he hadn't factored this into the equation.

The Sorcerer smiled. "You were right."

"The boy is smart." The older man, at least in appearance, smiled too. "It was only a matter of time."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think? The next part will include the actual conversation between the three.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Part two is ready. Hope you enjoy. Once again, I own nothing, just the plot bunny.**_

* * *

 **Part Two**

Henry looked at the mansion. It looked radically different, dilapidated. Windows were broken, as if someone had thrown bricks trying to break the glass. There was overgrowth in the front path. It appeared to be deserted. Henry walked up, trying not to lose resolve. He had to do his part, otherwise they might never find Hook, and they might never get out of here.

Ascending the last step, Henry tried the door. It opened at his touch. _This is good… right?_ It had to be. He nodded to himself. Since it wasn't locked, it could only mean that there was no one here. He walked in, seeing the place. There was a table in the center, and just as he expected, both the book and the Quill were there waiting. Cruella had been right. He walked over holding out a hand, but pulling back just as quickly.

"It's alright Henry." The voice behind him startled Henry.

"I...I'm sorry… I didn't think anyone was here!" He turned around, only to see the Apprentice. "You… you're _here_?"

The older man nodded. "And someone else as well."

Henry blinked following the older man's gaze as from behind the thick, deep fabric of the curtain a man stepped out. He had dark hair and eyes, and looked to be no older than Henry's grandfather, but there was something in his gaze that spoke to more years than Henry had ever seen, something eternal. He recognized the man, could scarcely believe it.

"Hello Henry. I'm…"

"Merlin." Henry nodded, his voice coming out as if from far away.

Merlin raised an eyebrow looking to the Apprentice in amusement.

"I got your message…" Henry's gaze dropped. He couldn't help feeling out of place. "From the Crimson Crown."

The man's expression clouded with thoughts, but before Henry could say anything, backtrack, it was gone. "Yes, of course."

Merlin walked over to where Henry stood at the table placing a hand along the polished wood surface. Henry could see the black fabric of a cuff on his wrist. "You… don't have your magic." He looked up, could see that same clouded expression.

"Hades blocked it, yes." Merlin pulled out a chair. "You've walked a long way. Why don't you sit down?"

Henry nodded sitting down quickly, almost too quickly if Merlin's half smile was any indication. "If Hades blocked your magic, how come my moms aren't cuffed?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "Each of them play a part in Hades' plan. I suppose…" He frowned. "I suppose that it wouldn't pose as much of a challenge if he did. Hades is arrogant. He wants to be entertained, not defeated, he knows that I can overcome him, but he doesn't have the same faith in your moms."

"He doesn't know them!" Henry's hand brushed against the Quill, all at once bringing him back to his reason for coming here.

"Therein lies your advantage." Merlin's eyes traveled to where Henry's hand lay. "Henry, I know you came here for the Quill."

Henry flinched. "I thought...I could use it to…"

"To save your family?" Merlin's expression softened.

He nodded. "My mom, she… to save me, she killed Cruella and then... in Camelot she ripped Violet's heart out, and then Hook… he…" His eyes lingered on the sorcerer, the truth unspoken between them. "And Gold and Belle…"

Merlin shook his head. "Henry, do you remember what the Apprentice told you?"

Henry remembered, too clearly. It had been swirling in his mind since he saw Cruella. "Write the truth." He sighed blinking back tears. "I just don't… I don't want to lose anyone else."

Merlin remembered the pain of watching others around him die as he lived on. Feeling so powerless, despite having the power to do something. The temptation of doing something wholly unnatural. It was within him, even still, and Merlin could see the same battle within the boy. "Henry," He leaned forward keeping his eyes trained on him even as Henry's gaze was on his shoes. "Look," Merlin grabbed the book, pushing it in front of them and opening it.

The illustration depicted a familiar scene: the day of the curse's casting. Henry could see his mother in full evil queen regalia addressing his grandparents. "This is the day Mom cast the curse." He looked to Merlin. "Why are you showing me this?"

Merlin flipped more pages. "Because of this." He pointed. It was Henry's Mom with Robin. "You wanted to help Regina find a happy ending. And she did. Without the Quill."

Henry nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Henry," Merlin sighed. "I know it's hard. I know you want to help Emma and Killian… but an Author's job isn't to _make_ destiny, no matter how much you may wish it."

"But what if… what if the Darkness isn't out of her?" Henry held the Quill in his hand. "What if Mr. Gold does something to hurt everyone? Shouldn't I stop it? Can't I make it better for _them_ without writing my own happy ending?" The look Merlin gave was answer enough. "So, what's the point of this then? Why choose _me_?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, this turned a bit more angst-filled than I intended. Oops. Hope it pleases you nonetheless. Hope Merlin was in character. I really tried to keep him as much in character as I could, but it was a bit tougher than I expected hence the long time between, but I had fun writing it. Hope you had fun reading it. Third part should hopefully be up before Sunday's episode.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's the next part, little later than intended, but I was a bit busy, along with some news. With Great Power is going to be longer than a three shot. The reason for this is twofold: a) this part ended on a cliffhanger and b) I have some more ideas involving a headcanon that I began exploring in this piece involving Henry being both the truest believer and the author which could be explored in future pieces if interested.**_

* * *

 **Part Three**

Merlin could see the pain in the boy's eyes, felt the force of him rising to his feet as he walked over to the window. "Please… I need to know."

Merlin saw his Apprentice walk over, begin talking in hushed tones as the boy's shoulders shook with the force of the raw emotion. As this was going on, Merlin thought, thought back to the day that Isaac Heller had nearly destroyed everything, a day recounted to him many times since as both he and his Apprentice awaited the time when they would be able to instruct this bright hearted lad.

" _He broke it?"_ He remembered the interest that had been piqued upon learning this detail.

" _Yes. He knows the dangers of power, quite a feat for one so young."_

" _A true hero's heart."_

But then, the boy had been faced with the impossible, watched his family battling against their darkest selves, a mortal struggle amplified by the immortal. Merlin understood the boy's fear. Could understand why he posed the question now as he was literally faced with one kind of Hell, and all it stood for. Merlin knew then, knew how to answer.

"You were chosen, because you ask these questions." Merlin said. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, holding it there until Henry looked at him. Merlin turned to his Apprentice.

"Henry," The man spoke seeming to understand what his mentor was getting at. "When you were in Isaac's world, you sought out your mothers from the beginning. Did you know if they would believe you?"

Henry shook his head. " I had to think that, I had to fix it."

"Exactly." The Apprentice said. "You asked Regina about the Savior, even when Isaac said she wasn't present. Because, you knew the truth."

"The man who can discern the truth even when others around him don't see it," Merlin said. "And believe in it even when others see it as impossible is a man that can be trusted with the power to influence it rightly. Faith Henry, that is what separates you from Isaac." Merlin said. "That is why you were chosen."

Henry looks up in astonishment. He can hear something in Merlin's response, something that wasn't there before and it makes him look up. It makes him wipe his eyes with his sleeve, stand a little straighter. He sees the slightest of smiles on the Sorcerer's face, can see something else in his stance, something conspiratorial. And that is when Henry knows, the old Sorcerer will help him.

* * *

They were sitting at the table, "The Quill is sentient." Merlin said. "Cruella was not wrong about that."

Henry glanced down at the quill in his hand. He had a hard time considering that part of things true, almost expected the Quill to begin moving but that was ridiculous. Then he thought about it some more. How else would it have wound up down here? How could an _ordinary_ quill have unfinished business? "How is that possible?"

"Every Author that ever was, that ever will be, when they are chosen become one with the Quill. Its power connects with the one that wields it."

"What does that mean...exactly?" Henry's grip loosened on the pen just slightly. He was suddenly afraid, but hadn't he _wanted_ this? Wanted answers?

Merlin noticed the boy's change in manner. A bit of fear was healthy, almost a given in any situation where responsibility was expected. His teeth were digging into his lip, but he suddenly swallowed, licked the sore spot and nodded with a serious expression waiting for the man's answer. That was when Merlin was again hit with the sudden impression that the choice had been a good one.

"It means that you _can_ help. It also means that we have quite a lot of work ahead of us." Merlin smiled. "Starting with this." The Sorcerer held up a candle placing it on the table and leaving Henry more confused than he had been earlier.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, next part will be up soon I hope, real life permitting. Also if you want to know more about my headcanon, feel free to ask in a review. I'd be happy to explain. Or if you want to talk about the Brothers Jones, which was both amazing and infuriating. Read and review! I'd love to know what you think!**_


End file.
